<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blank Canvas. by JJWolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893858">Blank Canvas.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe'>JJWolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea for now. Probably gonna start this soon. Got way too many WIP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blank Canvas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disabled war veteran, photo model for Michael Stokes ( yes I mean that photographer), tattoo artist, widower and single father Derek Hale wants to retire from his modeling career after three years and concentrate on raising his son Aaron and his booming tattoo business. His husband died after a painful struggle against leukemia and he wasn’t going to fall in love again. But then he meets his son's kindergarten teacher.</p><p>Stiles finds out after his dad died, that he had a sister Rebecca and that she gave birth to a son. The boy was adopted after Rebecca died in childbirth and they never found the dad. Stiles was angry at his dad that he had never told him about her. His only mission right now, was to find the boy. He finds the boy. But to get to the boy he needs to get through his adoptive father, heavily tattooed, disabled war veteran Derek Hale.</p><p> </p><p>Derek's disability.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>